I'm with You
by Linkie
Summary: Oneshot: BL broke up like they did in the show, Brooke never went out again with Chase after the sex tape drama, LP got together too, but they’re now separated, for good… Brooke doesn’t know about the latter point yet. It happens a lil while after season


_Author's Note_: So, I felt the urge to write another oneshot about the song's theme which is awesome… I hope you guys like… It's Brucas because no other couple is better and hotter than them. Hope you like, I'm not sure it's good...

It is set some unknown time after season 4, Brucas broke up like they did in the show, Leyton got together too, but they're now separated, for good… Brooke doesn't know about the latter point yet.

_Genre:_ Drama, Romance

_Disclaimer_: I do not own One Tree Hill characters, or that beautiful song interpreted by Avril Lavigne, I'm with you.

_Rating_: **T**, though there is no violence, harsh language, or explicit sex.

_Words_ (with lyrics): **1202**

**

* * *

**

**I'm with you **

**

* * *

**

_I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody take me home _

Brooke was standing on the bridge where the accident of Nathan and Haley's renewal had taken place ages ago. Everything that surrounded her was dark and cold, and humid: from the unsteady water, to the moving trees behind and their huge shadows encircling her.

She thought someone would save her from all of this darkness that was surrounding her. That _he_ would be here by now, to rescue her, like promised in the past. She could not hear his footsteps on the ground… she felt so alone and abandoned. She wrapped his Scott's Motors Body Shop hoodie closer around her body and sighed, placing her cold hands on the bridge bar.

The rain started falling and a drop of water hit her pink and cold nose. Aside from the murmurs of the night, she could not hear a sound. She wondered if anyone was trying to find her, if someone even cared about where she was… All she wanted and needed was someone to take her home…except she had no home henceforth.

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I… I'm with you _

_I'm with you _

She shivered, her teeth hitting against one another as she wrapped herself a little more into his hoodie. It was damn cold outside; she could not feel her toes or her fingers anymore. They were frozen…like her heart was ever since they had taken separated ways. She gazed at her long fingers and tried to move them. She felt like an old person, her muscles and bones weren't working correctly. She just couldn't figure out her life anymore. She was craving for his touch, for his smiles, for his love… Why did Peyton have to be the one he wanted? Why couldn't she be the one to be saved for once? He had promised he would rescue her and all she wanted… All she wanted was for him to take her hand, and lead her away from her miserable world to somewhere new. She didn't know who he was anymore; if he had changed since the last time she had seen him… But she felt she always would be with him… he was in her heart, forever. Whether she wanted it or not.

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know _

_'Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me, won't somebody take me home _

She decided to find somewhere to sleep… She wandered around, in the streets of her childhood town, searching for the place she remembered and knew like the palm of her hand. She wished she would find someone to indicate her the way to his house… She knew where she could find help. She entered the Café and looked around, trying to find his mother. She didn't know the faces of the customers or of the waiters anymore. And Karen wasn't there. Nothing was going right, everything was a mess. Her face was a mess, her clothes were a mess, and her heart was a mess…

She had never liked to be alone. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always found someone to spend time with her. Either it was some nanny, and after it had been Peyton, then boys, then him… But right now, she felt alone. He wasn't trying to find her, simply because he didn't know she was waiting and searching for him. He didn't know she had never stopped searching for his love.

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I… I'm with you _

_I'm with you _

Her feet finally dragged her to his front door, without her noticing it. She realized she still knew the way from the Café to the house by heart. She immediately noticed he had painted it back in red. Her color. It was still so cold outside, even more glacial this side of the town. Lucas suddenly appeared at the door and took her delicate hand in his, attracting her to him. It was like he had felt her presence from inside his bedroom. Brooke merely smiled at their connected body parts. They were together. He was with her. She was with him. She felt confused by his gesture though. She thought he didn't care about what could happen to her. Maybe she was just seeing too much in his acts…maybe he was just being himself… friendly…heroic…

_Why is everything so confusing, maybe I'm just out of my mind?_

But there was no doubt in her mind anymore when he took a step ahead and opened his mouth to say something she had been dieing to hear ever since they had broken up.

"I realized it too late," He shook his head like he was suffering from his mistake and continued "I realized I am still in love with you, Brooke. It was never Peyton. It's always been you, even when it didn't seem like it." The broken young woman's smile became larger, more sincere too. She felt the same way he did and didn't need to tell him. He already knew.

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life _

Lucas took a step ahead and brushed her wet hair out of her face before cupping it between his hands. Their lips met in a soft, humid kiss. Her lips and nose were cold but he didn't care. He needed to touch her skin, to feel her body against him. He felt the icy wind hit his face and closed the door in a swift movement with his foot. He hadn't known first, why she had been at his door step… but the look on her face had told him everything he needed to know.

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I… I'm with you _

_I'm with you _

He took her by the hand and silently led her to his bed. He helped her out of his hoodie and unbuttoned her jeans, then slid them to her feet. She stepped up from them and stood up, eyeing him in deep silence. His hands, his touch sent chills down her spine. She let him undress her entirely and watched as he smiled down at her, only focusing on her hazel eyes. Would have she seen her reflection, she would have noticed her eyes darkening due to the utter desire and passion she was experiencing. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up carefully. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, and intertwined their fingers together.

_I'm with you_

* * *

_Please R&R! _


End file.
